


Venom, Eddie and Snow

by CharlieRhees



Series: Symbrock Fics [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Cold, Eddie Brock Loves Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote in Love, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Good Boyfriend Venom Symbiote (Marvel), M/M, Snow, Venom Symbiote Loves Eddie Brock, Venom Symbiote Takes Care of Eddie Brock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:32:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieRhees/pseuds/CharlieRhees
Summary: Venom witnesses snow for the first time and makes sure that Eddie doesn't freeze in the cutest of ways.





	Venom, Eddie and Snow

**What is this white stuff falling from the sky?** Venom asked, making Eddie chuckle slightly. 

“It’s snow, V,” He responded, pulling the coat he had on closer to fight the cold that was threatening to seep into his very being. 

**What’s snow?**

“It’s basically frozen rain,” Eddie trie to explain, making it as simple as possible for Venom to understand. “It happens a lot during winter.”

**Is that why it’s so cold?**

“Yeah, it would be warmer if I had remembered my scarf though,” Eddie grumbled under his breath as he passed someone on the street, not wanting to seem crazier than people already thought he was. 

**We can help with that.** Venom suggested.

“How?” Right after Eddie spoke, he felt Venom move under his clothes and wrap themselves around his neck, making itself into a type of scarf that was warmer than any scarf Eddie ever had. Eddie sighed as he relaxed, raising his hands to pull Venom up as he laid a soft kiss on the velvety surface of Venoms body. 

It became a habit for Eddie to ‘forget’ his scarf at home, asking Venom to keep him warm and even though Venom knew it was just an excuse for Eddie to have him wrapped around his neck, he never said anything about it. 

Anne and Dan had been curious about his ‘scarf’ when he went round to their house for dinner sometimes, but Eddie always blushed and waved their questions away. However, he always felt Venom warm up at the compliments that both Anne and Dan would send at them, even if they didn’t know it was actually the alien and not a scarf.

“You like people complimenting you I see,” Eddie joked one day, chuckling slightly at the way that Venom reacted. 

**Shut up and eat, Eddie** Venom grumbled as he shoved one of the tater tots into Eddie’s mouth as Eddie continued to chuckle as he chewed the food in his mouth. 


End file.
